


Budapest

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Just one shot.. [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: European tour, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post TWOTL, life on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: This is life on the run, post Cuba





	

Everyone paused at the head of the stairs to have their picture taken. It was a deal between the venue, Chamber of Commerce and Tourism and the local newspaper. Jan looked through the pictures he'd taken earlier in the evening. Some beautiful, some well dressed, some fizzing with light and energy, some dulled and slowed - perhaps at the prospect of an evening of opera - Macbeth, in Italian (Jan wondered why it always had to be Italian, ok, not Hungarian, obviously, no-one spoke Hungarian, but Italian?), he continued to review his evening's work.

He'd got a lot of good pictures, ones the paper could sell on, or the production company for the Opera could use. He was good at his job. Enjoyed it. He spread the shots out. There were pictures of couples, groups, families - they always sold the best, especially if they featured in the Budapest society pages - and he got a commission on each one. 

In particular he was looking for one male couple. An older man with sandy hair shot with silver and a younger curly haired man with glasses. They'd looked happy, attractive, some teasing joyful feeling between them. They'd both been wearing tuxes with some kind of weave shot through the fabric with colours that lifted and lit their faces further. Jan had felt a pang of longing when he'd seen them. Not for either of them especially (though they were both quite beautiful in different ways), but for what they had. He wondered if he'd caught it. Joy, light, contentment, the currency of lives lived confidently as one. Happy lives, each unique in their own way, never mind what Tolstoy said.

As he looked through his pictures he gritted his teeth in frustration. A head turned down, a sneeze into a face covered by a large handkerchief, an arm across a face reaching over to tuck an errant strand behind an ear, a whisper behind a hand with both heads bowed, he had more photos of them than any of the other couples this evening, and then they'd both turned completely away to look at someone ascending the stairs behind them. He had great pictures of the suits but nothing, not even a clear profile of either of them, not a single usable shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the series of one shots about one shots. It started as my own little inconsequential quest to see how many times there were single gun shots in the series (surprisingly many I thought to myself), and could I write about each of them. Then someone suggested the other kinds of shots there are, or might be and it all got totally out of hand... because Will's shoulder was insistent about having its own mini series as part of this one, and well, this series of one shots is going to go on...


End file.
